Alleyway Jellicles
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: Three nontomtrusting alley cats are allowed in the Junkyard when their kitten is mauled by a Pollicle. There, trust is given and abused, romances are built and torn apart and, in the midst of it all, Macavity only manages to make things worse…


In the dead of night, the soft sounds of something rooting through garbage, accompanied by random and angry cursing, drifted out of a London alleyway that was barely illuminated with the somewhat yellow light of a lamppost.

"Hey! I found a shoe!"

"Is it edible?"

There was a pause. "_Oh sweet mother Bastet_! I don't think _anything_ in here is edible. And even if there was - it reeks!"

"And you just noticed this… _how_?"

"I was breathing through my mouth."

"Ah… Well, if there's nothing in there to eat, get out. I think I hear the trash man coming."

Out of a large tin trashcan leapt a young, multi-colored, Japanese Bobtail. Landing with a grace normal for a cat, the queen took two steps before tripping over her own paws. Sitting by an overturned garbage lid, a light-colored, scarred American Shorthair snickered.

"I was about to say - 'Where'd all that grace come from?'"

The Bobtail stuck her tongue out at the other queen before sticking her scarred nose in the air, flicking her two-and-a-half(previously three)-inch tail up and strutting by her. As soon as she neared the light queen, though, she crashed into the lid, sending her flailing form to the street. From somewhere near the Shorthair came a quiet, not-so-stifled giggling. Peeking out from behind the tall queen, a dark-colored, silver Japanese Bobtail kitten looked at the fallen cat with shining eyes.

"I sowwy Auntie Angel. Is jus'… You silly," she explained, smiling.

With a smile, the Bobtail dubbed Angel, rolled onto her back and playfully pouted at the child. Glancing up to the Shorthair, she questioned mock-worriedly, "Am I really silly, Shaenaur?"

Trying her hardest not to smile, she queen nodded in pretend solemn. "Yes you are."

Angel suddenly sat upright and gave a lop-sided grin. "Thank you."

Rolling her eyes, Shaenaur looked to the two Bobtails. "C'mon Celeblasse, c'mon _Cheshire_ , let's go home."

"Ahh, home," the kitten sighed happily.

Angel looked to Shaenaur and gave a sideways grin. "And just where shall _that be tonight?"_

Early the next morning, out of a tree in a small park, the three alley cats leapt to the ground. In the light Angel's calico coat shined as she turned to face Shaenaur.

"Well? How was your sleep? Mine wasn't too bad considering that, all night, I had a stick making its way right up my -"

"_Angel,_" Shaenaur hissed, glaring at the calico and twitching her tail in the direction of the kitten whose silver and black fur shimmered as she tilted her head in confusion.

The queen glanced at the Shorthair, whose pure white fur seemed to glow in the sunlight, and flicked her tail nervously before looking away.

"… Never mind," she mumbled quickly. Shaenaur continued to glare and an uncomfortable silence settled over the three.

"I'm hungry," Celeblasse spoke, twitching her one-inch tail.

Looking at the kitten, Shaenaur smiled gently. "Of course. Come on you two. There's got to be _somewhere_ we can find food."

As the eldest began to walk away, Angel leaned down and whispered into Celeb's ear, "Thanks."

The kitten just smiled.

On the outskirts of London , just a few streets across from a large garbage pile, Karen placed the lid back on the trash can, a soft mewling reached her ears. Glancing up, her soft emerald eyes caught sight of three street cats. Hesitantly, the only kitten took a step forward and gave a pleading mew. The human smiled and placed a lock of amber hair behind her ear.

"Poor things," she murmured. "You must be so hungry." She held up one finger and smiled gently at the cats. "Don't worry, I'll get you something." Disappearing into her home for a few minutes, she returned with a small bowl of water and another of tuna. Placing the dishes on the ground, she vanished inside her house again to grab her phone.

Dialing a, now memorized, number, she glanced out the window to see the three cats now eating and drinking from the bowls. When the ringing stopped and someone answered, Karen smiled.

"Yes, I just found three more strays and I was wondering when you could come by to get them…"

As the human stepped back inside her home, Angel smiled at the other two.

"She's nice."

"She is, isn't she?" Shaenaur said softly. "Now come one, before she decides to _stop_ being nice."

The Bobtails nodded and the three hurriedly began to eat and drink their fill. When Shaenaur glanced up from where she was, she caught sight of the human peering out the window, smiling gently at them. For a moment, the Shorthair pondered who she had been talking to when the sound of soft, slow footsteps behind them…

_Crap!_ The queen mentally hissed. Glancing over her shoulder, she hissed as she noticed a tall human male with a large cat-carrier wearing a gray/cream colored suit with the words "Animal Adoption" written across the chest. Looking to the others, she noticed Angel had placed a paw over Celeblasse protectively and was hissing.

"Hey," the human murmured softly. "Don't worry - I won't hurt you…"

For a flash of a second, Angel and Shaenaur's eyes met and a silent message passed between them. When the man took another slow step, Shaenaur and Angel turned (Angel grabbing the scruff of Celeblasse's neck in her mouth and picking her up) and bolted down the street.

"Hey! Hey!" The man cursed as the felines ran away. Heaving a sigh, he turned back to a white van with the same words written on the side as on his uniform. There was no use going after them now.

As the queens fled, they barely noticed the houses thinning out and piles of junk taking their places. The Shorthair glanced over her shoulder quickly to make sure there was nothing behind them. Seeing not a single soul, she smiled and looked forward again just in time to see Angel drop Celeblasse, leap over her to avoid injury to the kitten and collide with something sleek and black.

Done! ^^ Now onesan can't yell at me for not having this part written.

Teazer: Wha' abou' th' other chap'ers? She can yell a' you for them no' bein' up…

Angel: I refuse to acknowledge that fact. -_-;;;;

Teazer: *rolls eyes*

Angel: Bah… *grabs Rumpleteazer and her Angel (read: calico Japanese Bobtail) plushie and cuddles both of them; flips on Disclaimer Box* Nighty night…

DB: -~- Angel does not own Cats -~-


End file.
